The Madness She Became
by Alice Konzern
Summary: Aya's mother fears her daughter has lost her sanity. What is there to do besides send someone she trusts to save her daughter from the curse of her family? Dio is sent to Earth to try and break the curse before Aya drowns in her own insanity. But is it already too late?


**A/N Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction I've ever posted. I noticed that this site lacks Mad Father fanfictions. So here. I started this in 7th grade, so don't judge too harshly. **

It was cold that night. Dio walked around the ashes of the manor he had burnt to the ground. It had been years since that night. He wondered what happened to the young girl he had helped leave this horrible place. Flashes of memory filled his head.

_Dio sat in the corner of the room in a small bag. He had been thin and flexible enough to fit. He looked through a small hole in the bag. Dio noted were he was. In a large room, which appeared to be a dining room. His mind raced with fear and questions. A small voice was heard from the other side of the bag._

_ "Daddy? What's in the bag?", asked a innocent voice._

_ "Don't mind it Aya. It's just part of Daddy's work.",said the smooth voice of his captor. _

_ " Are you making more dollies to play with?",pondered the voice._

_ " In a way...yes", chuckled the man._

_ " Can I play with her?", asked the voice. It became clear to Dio that the voice was a little girl's voice. Who was this man? And what did he mean part of his work? _

_ " It's not a girl doll, Aya. I'm making a boy doll. He'll sell quite well on the markets. Why don't you go play with your Tammy Tells-a lot...", said the man to his daughter. The man picked up the bag. Dio saw the young girl through the hole. She had long black hair, with a red ribbon tied in it. She had a long blue dress. His heart began to melt. In his eyes, her beauty was greater then any beauty he'd ever seen. She looked about 7. Dio felt embarrassed by thinking someone 3 years younger then him was so beautiful..._

_ Then Dio wasn't looking at her anymore. Everything had gone black. When he woke up, he was strapped to a table, looking up at the man. _

Dio shook his head, coming out of the daydream he had been in. He felt the ground under him with tears in his eyes. He needed to find Aya and fast. The curse was back. Mrs. Drevis has told him Aya was starting to follow the path of her father. That sickened him. What made her do this? It hurt so bad knowing she was losing her sense.

The young boy headed forth into the forest, not sure where he would go. He hoped to find Aya and Maria, since he knew they lived close by the manor. He walked through bushes full of thorns, tripped on a few rocks, and even ran across a few animals.

After hours of wondering, he found a house. Not too big, no too small. In the front, it had a sign that said " Drevis clinic". This was it, he thought. He walked around the house, looking for windows. He saw a window on the other side of the house. He looked inside.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. Dio couldn't believe his eyes. It was Aya. She had to be at least 2 years older. Her hair was cut short. She was taller, but not by very much. Her eyes liked tired, and her hands were bloody. She wiped off her hands and laid down in her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Dio crawled in through her window. He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled. He reached down to touch her hair, but stopped himself. Afraid he would wake her, he decided to keep his hands to himself.

Dio tip toed around the room. He saw a dresser in the corner of her room. He looked in it first. Inside, were dresses, undergarments, socks, and a few other random nicknacks. He blushed as he looked in the drawer above, which held her delicates, and shut it quickly.

Dio looked in a bookshelf next to the dresser. It was lined with books. He pulled out a purple one, with golden swirls on the spine. A diary, thought Dio. He opened it and began to read.

** Dear Diary,**

** A new girl came today. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. She had not a single blemish. She said her name was Mia, but on her dress, the name Lilian. She came in to take care of a baby she didn't want. A shame really. Her child would have been beautiful. She'll make a wonderful doll. Just like the others. I'll make them all. They'll never be forgotten. Just like Dio said to do. They'll always be remembered because they'll always be there. **

**Love,**

** Aya**

Dio froze. Aya had become so...different. His poor girl, his sweet Aya. The girl he'd watched in death. He'd always been watching her. He wanted her to be safe. But what could he do? He was nothing. Just a soul. Dio loved Aya. He couldn't help it. From the time he first saw her.

But that had to wait. He had bigger fish to fry. Dio walked though the kitchen. He noticed something he hadn't noticed before. A door. It was behind the table. He slowly walked around the table, careful not to hit it. He opened the door only enough to were he could get it. Dio creaked down the steps. It was too dark to see were he was going.

He finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't see a thing. Dio felt the walls for a light switch. There was nothing. He searched his pockets for something that might be of use. The only thing he finds is a lighter. A Bic one he'd have to have down. Holding it for a long time would hurt. Dio lit it for a few seconds. He didn't see much, but he saw a candle a few feet from him. He walked forward to get it.

Dio felt around with his foot, careful not to step on it. When he found it, he lifted it up. Dio slowly moved the flame to the candle. It lit. The room was lightened a bit more. _That will make this easier,_ thought Dio. He moved the candle around and froze with horror. The room was horrifying.

It was large. Its gray walls were covered in blood. The tables had mangled body parts skewed across them. Large test tubes filled with one body each lined the walls. Shelves full of eyes, noses, hands, and none of them were adult sized. The eyes maybe, but the rest were child sized. A group of tubes nearest to Dio. With fear and hope in his heart, he removed the blanket.

His fears were conformed. In the first test tube, there was a Monica replica. Her long brown hair flowing around her, and a restful look on her face. Next to her, was Alfred. He wasn't wearing glasses. His eyes were slightly open, but they were currently colorless. The last one scared him the most. It wasn't anyone who she was related to. It was Dio himself.


End file.
